


Wednesdays Suck

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Edd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heat Cycles, M/M, No Smut, Self-Hatred, and 17 is legal where i am but ik its not worldwide so, if u want me to put underage i can, kinda underage? i mean tord is 17 but, omega Tord, theres no smut just mentions of slick, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Tord really hates his biology. Thank god he has great friends.





	Wednesdays Suck

**Author's Note:**

> based on a true story  
> becdause i didnt wanna go to school so i called out sick  
> bc my period was gnna start  
> yea  
> anyway based on a true story  
> its not smut

Tord groaned and snuggled himself deeper into his blanket. He didn't care that this just made him hotter, as he was already dripping with sweat. He had a raging headache and was doubled over with the pain of cramps. With every cramp came another flood of liquid that soaked his boxers.

Waking up in heat isn't the best way to start a Wednesday morning.

His parents were out of town on a business trip so he was all alone. Most Omegas would be overjoyed at this opportunity and would invite over an Alpha friend to help them. But Tord wanted no such thing. He just wanted to hide in his bed and ignore his body's stupid biology. This sucked. 

He decided after 20 minutes of laying in bed helplessly that there was no way in hell he could go to school like this. It wasn't too uncommon for Omegas to call out of school during heat. Not a lot of highschoolers had heat suppressants. He couldnt afford to get himself the stupid pills so he has to put up with this every year. He'd been suffering through these awful cycles since he started puberty and every year he prayed for some sort of miracle to occur, for him to miss a heat. He never did. Because the world wanted him to suffer, he guessed.

He picked his phone off his nightstand and after fumbling for a few seconds, he managed to dial the school's number with shaky fingers. Once they picked up Tord didn't let them get a word in before he explained the problem. "Student entered heat cycle. Tord Larsin won't be attending school for a few days." He said shortly, before hanging up. Spare him the embarrassment. 

He dropped the phone back down and dove back under the covers, clutching his stomach. He hated this. He didn't care how much his body was aching for an Alpha to help him. He wasn't leaving this fucking bed. It wasn't that he didn't HAVE any Alpha friends, he had plenty. It was just that he didn't WANT to be..'helped'. He wasn't some whore.

Ok, Omegas weren't whores. They couldnt help it that their bodies required a knot to be sated. It was just biology. But Tord liked to think himself above biology.

Tord wasn't very smart. 

After a few hours of tossing in the covers and getting sick of laying in his own slick, he decided to get up. At least to put a towel down. And get a drink. He sweat a lot in heat and was feeling pretty dehydrated. 

 

As soon as he tried to stand up from his bed, he went crashing to the ground. He hissed in pain upon contact with the floor. Dammit. He forgot how weak his knees were at this time. He just sort of lay there, crumpled in a heap for a few minutes before deciding he could muster the strength to get up. He carefully stood himself up and leaned over on his bed. He huffed and straightened up. Tord took his blanket with him and tried to ignore how wet it felt. Gross. He draped it over his shoulders and shuffled out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen. 

He took out a cup and shakily poured himself a cup of water. When he was lifting it to his lips, it fell out of his weak grip and smashed to the floor. He winced as it shattered into a million pieces. He carefully stepped away from the mess of broken glass and just stared down at it. He didn't realize he had been cut until he noticed a dull throbbing in his foot and the sight of red blood. That throb carried right up to his crotch and he felt disgust wash over him. 

Tord balled his fists and felt a tidal wave of emotions. He hated his stupid biology, how weak it made him, how emotional he was. He hated this cycle and hated himself for being a part of it. He hated how he was getting upset over such a small thing as a broken glass and before he knew it the frustration overtook him and he was crying. He let out a small sob as he desperately wiped his eyes. God he was pathetic. This wasn't that big of a deal and here he was, crying. He really wished he was dead at that point. 

Stupid whore omega can't even pick up a fucking glass, he thought snidely. 

It's ok. Calm down. Just clean it up.

Calm down.

Calm down.

His train of thought was interrupted as Tord heard the doorbell ring. No, no, not now, why now? This was the absolute last time he wanted someone to see him. He looked from the mess of glass to the front door. He thought of his appearance and how he was in a t-shirt and soaked boxers and covered in a slick-soaked blanket and probably reeking of heat. Disgusting. 

First he was not leaving his fucking bed, and now he was not opening that fucking door. 

His resolve shattered as the doorbell rang again and he heard someone call his name from outside. Oh fuck. Who was looking for him? Was the school worried? What if it was his parents? He'd have to answer, then. 

What if-

What if an Alpha had smelled him and had come to try and find him?

Tord's legs started shaking. Both from fear and the thought of an Alpha coming to help him. Absolutely disgusting. 

He had to open the door eventually. 

Tord held his breath as he walked over to the door and slowly opened it, peeking through the crack. 

He was more than shocked to see who else but Edd at his door. He was wearing a green T-shirt and looked concerned. 

"Tord? Are you ok?" Edd asked softly. 

"Wh-arent you supposed to be in school?" Tord muttered. He could smell Edd's Alpha pheromones and wrinkled his nose.

"Yea, but..ok, I've sooort of memorized your heat cycle?? And when you didn't come to school I realized what day it was and thought, oh shit, is Tord ok?" Edd explained, tapping his fingers together.

"That's fucking creepy." Tord said. "You can't just skip school for me, Edd."

"I know, I shouldnt have, but I knew you'd be alone and didn't want you being by yourself when you're..well..vulnerable?" Edd said.

"I can take care of my own damn s-" Tord started. Of course at that very second, his knees decided to give out. Must have been around an Alpha for too long. Whoops. Edd was quick enough to catch him and pull him back up. 

"You were saying?" Edd said with a little chuckle. When Tord didn't answer he ran a hand through his friend's hair. 

"I know you aren't totally helpless, Tord, I'm just looking out for you."

Tord was quiet for a bit and when nobody did anything, he carefully snuggled himself up to Edd's chest. He took a deep breath in of Edd's calming hormones and let a shaky one out. 

"So let me guess, you want to fuck me or something?" Tord said bitterly. His crotch dampened at those words, damn him. 

"I know I reek of heat. How what do I smell like, cherries? Bet you wanna pop my cherry, huh?" With each word Tord felt more disgusted in himself. He really let his mouth run when he was in heat, didn't he?

"Um-cherries, yeah, you do-I-I mean-we don't need to do anything if you don't want to. Um-contact is good for omegas, right? So if you just want to cuddle or something.." Edd said nervously. 

Tord looked up at him. "Really?" He asked. Edd nodded and Tord gripped Edd's shirt, wanting to pull him closer. 

"…C'mon, let's go inside. I kind of had an accident with a glass-" Tord said. Edd looked at the glass that covered the floor of the kitchen. He also noticed Tord's limp and scooped the Omega up without warning. Tord let out a surprised cry and once he was safely in Edd's arms, he gave the Alpha's face an angry lick. 

"Hey!" Edd laughed.

"That's what you get." Tord said snobbishly. 

"Hmph." Edd said, leading the Omega to the couch and carefully sitting him down.

"Stay right here, ok?" Edd said. Tord nodded and tried to wait patiently as Edd cleaned up the glass. He returned a few minutes later with a roll of bandage and clean underwear for Tord.

"I sort of had to go through your drawers, sorry-" Edd said.

"You, um, didn't have to do all that for me.." Tord said as a blush crossed his face.

"I want to make sure you're ok." Edd said, and crouched down as he started bandaging up Tord's foot. He left Tord in privacy so he could change his boxers and when he returned he had a glass of water ready for him. Tord took the glass gratefully and gulped it down. Once he was done, he snuggled up to Edd on the couch.

"You..you're a really great friend, Edd." Tord said. Edd hummed.

"I do what I can." Edd shrugged. Tord put his arms around him and Edd did the same, carefully getting on top of the Omega. He rolled over to the side so he was able to spoon Tord. Tord snuggled back into him contentedly. He felt a lot better now that he was in contact with an Alpha. It still took all his willpower not to grind back on him, though. 

Tord was happy and tired and before he knew it, fell asleep with Edd's arms wrapped around him.

Edd decided that maybe skipping school today wasn't such a bad decision after all. 

 

 

Tord awoke much later to find Edd gone and-big suprise-his boxers were soaked again. He sighed and sat up on the couch. He could still feel Edd's warmth so he must not have left that long ago. Looking outside, it was nearly sunset. Tord felt his stomach growl and realized he hadn't eaten all day. Oops. 

He was about to get up and make a sandwich when he spotted something on the coffee table that wasn't there before. 

It was a bottle of pills and a glass of water. There was a note next to it. He looked over the bottle and his eyes widened. He sputtered as he read the label.

'Heat Suppressant Pills'

He read the note to find it had only one word. 'Edd'

How the hell did Edd get his hands on these..? Never mind that. He'd never have to deal with another heat for years with these.

Tord swore he was gonna marry that man some day.

**Author's Note:**

> ik i randomly have bursts of stories and then dissapear for months  
> its called  
> mental illness


End file.
